


Jak and Daxter fanfic part1

by noteworthy



Series: Jak and Daxter series [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteworthy/pseuds/noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deeper retelling of the trilogy Jak and Daxter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> this one will no longer be updated check out the new version.

I have spent my life searching for the answers that my father and my father's fathers failed to find. Who were the Precursors? Why did they create the vast monoliths that litter our planet? How did they harness eco, the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they vanish? I have asked the plants, but they do not remember. The plants have asked the rocks, but the rocks do not recall. Even the rocks do not recall. Every bone in my body tells me that the answers rest on the shoulders of a young boy... oblivious to his destiny, uninterested in the search for truth, and rejecting of my guidance! And why would he want to listen to old Samos the sage, anyway? I'm only the master of green eco, one of the wisest men on the planet! So it seems the answers begin not with careful research or sensible thinking. Nay! As with many of fate's mysteries, it begins with but a small act... of disobedience.  
Jak had given up trying to listen to his uncle rattle on about something. The mystery of the world was it? Jak wasn't sure as he could only catch every third word when he really tried. If his uncle really wanted him to listen then why didn't he face Jak when he talked. Not sure what else to do Jak's eyes wandered and fell on an island in the distance. Mistyisland everyone called it. Everyone was afraid to go near as it was said to be a breeding ground for lurkers but this only sparked his sense of adventure. He had to check it out!  
“Jak! Are you even listening!”  
Jak quickly turned to face his uncle and smiled sheepishly.  
His uncle sighed. “alright we will continue tomorrow”  
Jak jumped up and ran out with his uncle shouting behind him. “and I better not hear From Samos the trouble you got into with that Daxter Fellow! He's nothing but trouble.”  
Jak barely heard his uncles warning as he looked for his friend. It didn't take long as he found a sunset hair boy trying to avoid baskets being thrown at him. Jak pulled the boy around a corner and signaled to be quiet. Hidden under the bridge they waited for the villager to stop looking for them. When the villager went back home Jak turned to his friend who shrugged.  
“what. They had so many apples you'd think they would be willing to share.”  
Jak shook his head and signaled for Daxter to follow him. They walked to the docks behind the fisherman's house and climbed into the boat and Daxter followed asking where they were going. Jak only smiled and started the motor on the boat. As they traveled to the island Jak took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the wind in his hair. He was caught off guard by water hitting him and noticed that Daxter wasn't in the boat. He looked and found Daxter had fallen over the edge after getting sea sick. He helped Daxter up and laughed as he pulled up to the shore. Daxter's eye went wide as he realized where they were.  
“uh, Jak? Old green stuff told us to never come here.”  
Jak noticed something in the distance. Daxter followed and climbed on a rock to look and found a large group of lurkers all facing the same way. They could barley make out two floating people in the distance but they couldn't hear what was being said. Jak decided that it would be best if they moved on and slipped away with Daxter. Going farther inland they found a pool of dark ooze. It looked like eco but Jak could tell there was something off about it.  
Daxter tripped and grumbled as he examined the thing under foot. “stupid precursor junk.” Daxter picked it up the object and dusted it off. ”the sage yaps on about the precursors that built this stuff all the time. Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?”  
Daxter had turned away but Jak could tell he was mocking Samos the sage of sandover by the exaggerated hand movements. He saw Daxter throw the precursors object in the air and caught it. Daxter continued to ramble on until he noticed that the object had begun to glow in Jak's hands.  
“woah how did you do that?”  
Jak shook his head when sudden a lurker jumped out at them. Daxter screamed and hid behind Jak. Jak looked at the object in hand then threw it at the lurker. It exploded knocking the two back causing Daxter to fall into the dark ooze.  
Jak looked down in horror when something orange flew out. Jak turned and saw it was a strange rat creature. It sat up suddenly and spoke.  
“MAN that stung.” it turned to face Jak and walked up to him. “i told you not to come here and you wouldn't listen.” Jak could only stare at this thing talking like it was his friend. It was then the creature noticed the look Jak was giving him. “What?” he looked at his hand or rather paw then screamed.  
After a moment he calmed down. Until he saw his tail.


	2. New mission

Daxter tried to enter Samos's hut as quietly as possible but the floors creaked under foot. Samos turned quickly to face the two.   
“What in green tarnation do you two want?!”  
“ We was... he was...”  
“Don't tell me instead of heeding my wisdom you two went muking about in the only place I told you not to go: Mistyisland”  
“Thats right then we...”  
“and Daxter you finally took a much needed bath but in a bathtub filled with with Dark eco.”  
Daxter was getting annoyed by this. “look old man are you going to keep yapping or are you going get me out of this mess!”  
“I'm going to keep yapping because in my professional opinion the change is an improvement, besides... I can't help you even if I wanted too.”  
“WHAT!”  
“this form is from black eco and my knowledge in other ecos extends only so far. There is only one who may know enough to return you to your previous form: Gol Acran the sage. But no one has seen him or spoken to him in ages. I would use the teleaporter to get you there but I can't do that ether, all of the other sages have had their ends off for quite some time. The fastest way there is through the fire canyon, but its soil is hot enough to melt precursor metal you can't just walk through it.”  
“but you could fly over it.” everyone turned to face the new speaker. “assuming you have a zoomer equipped with a heat shield. I just happen to be working on one at this very moment. I would only need 5 power cells to power it. Isn't that right Daddy?”   
Samos was slightly lost. “yes Kiera that might work but where are a boy, and a Half, going to find power cells!”   
“There may still be some in the ruins and you may be able to convinse any villegers with one to give it you in exchange for something.”   
Jak nodded and turned to head to the ruins. He hurried to the forbidden jungle when he realized Daxter was trying to get his attention. Looking behind he found Daxter trying to match the pace of the nimble boy. One of his strides equaled five of Daxter's making it difficult for the smaller friend. Not sure what else to do Jak picked up his friend and placed him on his left shoulder like he had seen the sculptor do with his pet muse. Daxter was unsure of this set up but didn't see any other options at the moment and so didn't complain.   
In the forest Jak could see the ruins of an old precursor tower and made his way there with the hope of finding something when there was a soft rumbling sound. Jak would not had noticed anything if he had not felt a furry hand on his cheek.  
“do you hear that?”  
Jak didn't hear anything but he felt something shaking under foot.  
The next thing they knew was the ground collapsing beneath them and being engulfed by darkness.


	3. Power cells found!

Jak sat up and looked around. The room was lit in a blue glow from pipes running through the ruins making everything look eerie. Jak saw Daxter peel himself off the floor and grumble nosily. Daxter climbed back on Jak's shoulder asking what they were going to go now. Jak looked and saw one hallway was brighter than the other. Hoping that it meant a way out he followed the light and stopped dead in his tracks. The room was more lit up but there was a giant plant in the middle of the room and it looked ready to eat them. Jak leapt out of the way of its jaws and tried to run back only to be blocked by thick roots. It lunged again and Jak slipped under and punched the plant's jaw. The plant recoiled before trying again only to have the same thing happen. This time the plant tried a different angle and Jak jumped on top of it causing the plant to flail to throw the boy off. In its flailing the plant hit the walls repentantly until it finally collapsed and an orb flew out of its mouth. Jak picked up the orb and realized that it was a power cell.   
Jak turned to his friend who smiled. “of course I'm thinking what your thinking.”  
jak tossed the power cell in the air and daxter jumped up to catch it and slam it into jak's pack. They smiled and looked for a way out finding a door behind the plant. In the room there was a blue eco vent and a strange blue pad. Looking around revealed nothing else.  
“Didn't old green stuff lecture us on blue eco and precursor technology or something. I might have remembered if his lectures weren't so boring.”  
jak stuck a hand in the blue eco and wandered the room stepping on the blue pad. Jak and daxter was launched into the air. After landing safely outside the duo decided to leave the forest.  
The two walked along the beach looking in any ruins they found hoping to find more hidden power cells. it wasn't easy as the beach had lurkers all over. After fighting off some of them jak found a power cell on one and quickly pocketed it before running off. Continuing along the beach they found another laying on the sand but before they could reach it a pelican snatched it up. Jak chased after it and jumbed on the pelican's back. The three struggled knocking the power cell away. Jak pinned down the pelican as daxter ran to the power cell, but as he reached out to grab it a huge sand worm popped out of the ground and ate the cell. The three stared. Jak let go of the pelican and walked over to daxter. Before they could leave the sand worm popped back up and coughed up the power cell hitting the pelican knocking it out. The duo had a good laugh and went on their way with the power cell.  
As they walked they startled a flock of seagulls that flew up to the cliff along side the beach. They all landed and caused the cliff to collapse. In the rubble was a another power cell! Jak gently picked up the power cell and tipped toed away now wary of the weak cliffs above.


	4. Bird's Egg View

Jak walked back to town when he say the Bird keeper Doris looking up at a cliff. When she saw them she waved them over then pointed up at something on the cliff.   
“there is an egg that has been sitting there all night and the mother is nowhere in sight. Would you be a dear and retrieve the egg so I can take it home and take care of it?”   
“You want us to climb up there and risk our necks just for an egg?”  
Dories was surprised when she heard Daxter speak but she didn't pay it much mind. “I do have a power Cell I can give you if you will help me.”   
Daxter sighed “better start climbing Jak” Jak looked up and found himself very unsure. “It will be fine; just don't look down”   
five minutes later and several glaces down Jak and Daxter reached the cliff and came face to face with a blue egg as big as Jak. They quickly realized getting the egg down was not doing to be as easy as they thought. Daxter started to yell at dories about the egg being too big as Jak placed a hand on the warm egg. He felt it begin to shake. Lightly at first but quickly growing stronger until cracks began to form. A blue head poked out and chirped at the two excitedly. After the bird broke free dories began to intimate bird calls until the baby jumped down and Jak was had to climb down himself finding finding it to take much longer than going up. Once on the ground dories handed them the power cell and lead the baby bird towards her hut. With the five power cells the duo made their way to Samos' hut and handed them of to Keira who was impressed that they found so many so quickly.   
“alright I will set these up to power the shield and meet you two in the fire canyon.”   
Jak and Daxter made their way to the canyon and waited for Keira. A short while later Daxter heard a strange sound coming their way. Daxter looked and had to jump out of the way to avoid keira on the zoomer. Jak blinked and looked over the zoomer finding himself getting excited thinking how fast this thing must be able to go.   
“unfortunately I could only get the shield so high and it will short out if it gets to hot so do try to keep it cool by staying away from open lava and staying in the air if you can.”  
Jak climbed on the zoomer and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face keira.  
“Be careful”  
Jak nodded and sped off.


	5. At Rockvillage

Daxter had never held onto anything as much as he did in that moment with Jak moving faster than ether thought possible. Daxter hoped it was more fun without the fear of death and Jak found the feeling amazing. By the end jak thought it was the most amazing thing ever and Daxter was trying to keep his lunch down. Started to travel down to where they hoped the blue sage's hut was when the earth rumbled behind them. Looking around there was debris everywhere. Concerned they hurried to the hut and finding it empty quickly turned on the warp ring to let Samos and Keira through.   
Samos fell through and grumbled his announce with portals as Kiera followed behind Him. Looking around they found the hut to be in total disarray.   
“It looks like Alfred had a party in here!”   
“RockVillage is on FIRE!”   
“one heck of a party”   
“No! RockVillage is really on fire from being bombarded with giant flaming boulders!”   
everyone ran to the windows and looked out to see. They could see a giant lurker throwing boulders at the village. Samos stepped back to think.  
“Alfred's hut is a mess, the village is empty and being attacked, and the other sages still have their portals off. Something is wrong! Jak, Daxter go see if you can find any survivors and if they know where Alfred is. Keria and I will see if there is something to help against the lurker.”  
taking care to avoid the boulders the two found a building hidden away with the villagers safe inside. Seeing that Alfred was not among them Daxter began asking if anyone saw what had happened to him and was pointed to a man in battered armor. As they approached Daxter heard the man whimpering to himself.  
“hey tough guy. Whats shaking?”  
the man in armor looked up and sighed. “ oh sure I was strong once but after failing to protect our sage and save the town I am nothing but a failure. I am worthless!”  
Daxter rolled his eyes “have you tried using your melodrama because your killing me!”  
The warrior sighed. “After my last defeat the monster blocked the way with a large boulder and no one dares to get close enough to remove it.”  
“great so we need to move it to move forward. Well thanks for the info drama queen but we better get going.”   
The warrior stood up “don't tell me your going to fight that thing! I was helpless against the monster you two won't stand a chance.”   
Daxter looked at Jak who remained unfazed by this bit of information and signaled to the sage's hut. The two made their way back and the warrior watch in horror.  
“That boy is going to get himself killed!”


	6. Giant boulders and lurkers oh my!

Back at the hut Daxter related the information they had and Samos grew worried. “Alfred was kidnapped?! We need to get to get to Tank as soon as we can!”  
“Great.” Daxter rolled his eyes knowing what was coming. “and how are we getting there?”   
“how else do you think!?” Samos snapped back. “you two will need to find a way to get past the lurker and get through the mountain pass.”   
“And the boulder In the way? its not going to just float away.”   
Kiera spoke up. “actually it looks like he was working on a levitation machine before being kidnapped. Will the power cells from the heat shield we may be able to power it allowing passage.”   
“...”  
After retrieving the power cells and lifting the boulder Jak started for the cliff when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face keria who handed him a bottle with a red substance.   
“I found this in Alfred's hut. I guess he was planning on giving it to someone in the village.”  
Jak took the Eco and climbed the cliff where the Giant lurker was waiting for the foolish heros. He took a deep breath and looked for something to aid in battle when he noticed the cliffs. They looked like the cliffs back on the beach that the birds mange to send crumpling. He was taking out of the thought when he felt Daxter start to pull on his face and narrowly avoided a giant boulder flying at him. He really should have made sure they were not in sight.  
Jak knew he had to move quick to trick the lurker to get near the cliffs and send them crumpling. It was in that moment he realized that he had dropped the bottle moving out of the way. He tried to get it back but the Lurker would cut him off so he couldn't close enough. Jak found him self pinned in a corner when he noticed someone waving frantically at him. It was the warrior from before! Jak saw him grab the bottle and stash it in his bag before coming to the two's aid.  
The warrior jumped on the Lurker's head causing it to try to knock him off and hit its head instead as the warroir jumped away. The lurker staggered and the warrior ran to Jak and Daxter.   
“thank goodness you are alright. We need to get you out of here.”  
Jak shook his head and turned to face the Lurker.  
“You can't be serous! that thing will kill you!”   
they jumped out of the lurker's way and the warrior got a good look at Jak's face: set and determined. He was going to win no matter what.  
What the warrior didn't know was Jak wasn't really hearing most of what was being said he just knew he had to stop the lurker to move forward. Seeing a chance Jak singled to the weak cliffs near-by and the warrior caught on to what the teen wanted to do. The Warrior ran to the cliffs as Jak jumped on the lurkers back. Jak tricked the lurker into rushing forward as the warrior used the red Eco to break the cliff. The heros jumped out of the way as the lurker was crushed beneath the rocks.   
After the dust settled the warrior looked over the battle and began to laugh.  
“we did it, we actually defeated the monster.” the warrior turned to face the two beaming. “you really are something else. Tell me what is your name?”  
“I'm the great Daxter. And this is Jak. What about you we can't keep calling you the warrior guy.”  
“I am Mar. I would aid you in your quest but I must get back to Rockvillage and help them rebuild. Be careful okay?”  
the two nodded and turned to face the the pass ahead.


End file.
